Germany
The Republic of Germany is a central European nation with limited access to the sea. Despite this, German U-Boats, and battleships caused the allied forces great pains during WWII. At this time Germany was a Fascist Republic that had fully recovered from a depression far worse then that in the USA. Thier economic strength, in comparision with the rest of the world, would prove the greater factor in victories that lead to the near conquest of Europe. Germany is now a Federal Republic and member of the European Union. Brief History Germany has it's roots in the geographic region of Germania of which the Romans attempted to conquer but succeeded in only taking a small western portion from the Germanic tribes. Much of the region became the center of the Holy Roman Empire and latter the center of the Protastant Reformation. After the Thirty Years' War, many German states were united by agreement of a Congress of Vienna under a confederation for their economic unity. However, with the rise of nationalism and conflict between Prussia and Austria the confederation was deemed weak and thus desolved after the two states entered into war. This resulted in the formation of the North German Confederation that proved sucessful in uniting Germans economicly and judicially. The German Statesman Otto Von Bismarck would, seeking to extend Prussian influence, bring about by politics the unification of Germany under the Prussian Monarch thus forming the German Empire. This Empire took over much of the economic and judicial system of the confederation and adopted a constitution in 1871 thus creating a Federal Monarchy uniting the various German Kingdoms and Principalities. The German Empire would become an industrial and colonial power after 1850. During this time period the German Navy was secound only to the British Royal Navy. "...For I no longer have any doubt that England, Russia and France have agreed among themselves—knowing that our treaty obligations compel us to support Austria—to use the Austro-Serb conflict as a pretext for waging a war of annihilation against us... Our dilemma over keeping faith with the old and honourable Emperor Austria has been exploited to create a situation which gives England the excuse she has been seeking to annihilate us with a spurious appearance of justice on the pretext that she is helping France and maintaining the well-known Balance of Power in Europe, i.e., playing off all European States for her own benefit against us." - Wilhelm II, Emperor of Germany, Source: Balfour, Michael (1964), ''The Kaiser and his Times, Houghton Mifflin'' The German Empire, following a policy of Pan-Germanism, entered into a treaty with Austria that would, in regard to other treaties, lead to the outbreak of World War I do to the failed localization of the Serbian Issue in which an assassin had murdered the future Emperor of Austria. Germany, though out numbered in regard to allies faught to uphold it's honorable obligations but was defeated after a revolution, and the Emperor's abdication. This lead to the Weimarr Republic which suffered from stipulations placed by allied forces upon Germany. This, combined with Economic depression far worse then that in the US, would lead to the rise of Fascism. During the Nazi era, Germany saw great economic growth, and revival, with unemployment becoming none existant ? thanks to Youth Labor Camps (similiar to the Rosevelt's CCC programs) and the opening of several factories. This growth and prosperity would be the driving factor of early victories achieved by Nazi Germany. As in World War One, German U-Boats would be a devistating force in World War Two with German Battleships being rather difficult for allied craft to handle, and truly deserving of the name, Floating Fortresses. Alternate History of the Games Naval Ops: Warship Gunner '''- Germany is rarely mentioned which has left fans to speculate much of the nations involvement in the Freedom Forces and the Empire. A theory that seems pluasable concerning the first game is that the German destroyer, should you choose German as your crews nationality, is from the Weimar Republic hinse the use of the above flag and that the Empire is indeed Nazi Germany and the crew does not recgonize this due to the use of the Nazi Naval Jack. Though this theory has its own holes as the Freedom Forces and your own base has connections with the German Republic allowing the use of German technology and cordinated opperations. It should be noted that the term 'Nazi' does not appear in the game nor do any Nazi symbols, thus it is plausable the Empire struck Germany before Hitler could rise to power or that Germany was not weakened after World War I, perhapes in the parallel world American President Woodrow Wilson was actually able to convince his fellow delegates at the Treaty of Versailles that Germany did not need to be punished for the war. As stated, due to rare mention of the nation the condition and history of Germany in the game has been left to fan speculation. '''Naval Ops: Warship Gunner 2 - Germany is known as the German Republic and was formed following the Great European War (comparable to World War I), in part, thanks to the Kingdom of Wilkia. It would seem that in this world an economic recession did not occure following this war, on the contrary, it would seem the global economy flourished. Game Strategy Naval Ops: Warship Gunner AND Commander - Germany generally has Sub-Par ship hulls, their Battleships are not as Good as the Japanese, their Carriers are not as good as the Americans, so what kind of strategy would work? The answer to that is Simple: Get an XBattlecarrier as soon as possible: Germany gets the best Bomber in the game in the form of the Halberd IV, this Bomber absolutely Wrecks fleets with zero mercy, then equip your Xbattlecarrier with heavy Artillery and eventually Wave Guns once those start dropping, it may be very expensive to set up (With you needing at minimum a Million Cash to get 20 Halberd IVs due to the 50,000 Price Tag per UFO, but once you get it going, you are only going to have problems with Wave Gun Equipped ships (Of which there are only TWO of in the entire game, and one of them only shows up on New Game+) In Commander there are Three Wave Gun equipped ships, but they are much less of a Threat to the Halberd IVs than the ones in WG. Again: You can use Germany just fine with everything else like Twin Hull Battleships (Since the Special and Super Hulls are the same for all Nations), but this little strategy is where they truly Shine. Ships and Air Craft of Germany in the Games Air Craft *Ar196 *Ar232 Blitz *Bf109 *Bf109F *Bf109T *Bf110 *Do17 *Do217 *Do335 Blitzen *Fi167 *Fledermaus *Foxbat *Foxbat II *Fw190 *Fw190D *Fw190 Jet *Fw1900 *Halberd *Halberd II *Halberd III *Halberd IV *He115 *He162 Salamander *Ho229 *Ho IX B *Ho IX VIII A *Ho IX VIII B *Ju87B Stuka *Ju87C Stuka *Ju87D Stuka *Ju88A *Ju88D *Ju88S *Me163 Comet *Me262A *Me262B *Me262HG III *Me263 *Ta162 Ships (Premade) *Bayern Class *Deutschland Class *Emden Class *Leipzig Class *Nuremberg Class *Scharnhorst Class *Seidlitz Class *Wesel Class *Z1 Class *Z23 Class *Z52 Class Category:Countries and Alliances